Tempus fugit
by Chrysoss
Summary: One-shot. Quand un célèbre tournoi accueille un bien curieux visiteur...


Le retardataire trouva, par miracle, une place libre au dernier rang de la tribune D. Saluant courtoisement sa voisine, une belle femme rousse aux cheveux courts et au décolleté échancré, il s'installa sans faire de bruit. Perplexe, il posa les yeux sur les quatre hommes, vêtus de blanc, qui bataillaient sur le cours. Après quelques échanges, il se pencha vers sa voisine et, toujours très poliment, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, mademoiselle. Mais, puis-je vous poser une question ?

De mauvaise grâce, la douce personne se retourna et dévisagea cet importun. Elle fut agréablement surprise de découvrir un très bel homme, portant fièrement une fine moustache et une barbiche taillée avec soin. La trentaine sportive, l'inconnu avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules musclées. Le teint hâlé, ce ténébreux jeune homme la fixait d'un regard à la fois suave et autoritaire.

A n'en point douter, il était de cette catégorie d'hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent et qui, surtout, se donnent les moyens de l'obtenir. Charmée, la spectatrice répondit, avec un petit accent américain :

- Bien sûr ! Je serai ravie de vous aider.

- Parfait, reprit l'inconnu. Voilà : pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'endroit où j'ai le plus de chance de rencontrer les mousquetaires ? Je crois avoir été mal renseigné.

- Les mousquetaires ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Mais, voyons, vous les avez sous les yeux !

Elle désigna de l'index les deux hommes jouant sur le côté gauche du cours. Désarçonné, le retardataire s'exclama :

- Ces deux hommes sont des mousquetaires !

- Non, ce sont « les » mousquetaires. Vous ne le connaissez donc pas ?

L'inconnu fit un signe de dénégation. La spectatrice, saisissant l'opportunité, renchérit :

- Celui qui joue au fond s'appelle Brugnon. L'autre, c'est Henri Cochet, un très grand champion qui a déjà glané de nombreux titres. Il y a aussi monsieur Borotra qui, hier, a perdu son match. Tous les trois, ils représentent votre beau pays dans cette finale. Jusqu'à l'année passée, ils jouaient également avec monsieur Lacoste, un autre grand champion. Mais, apparemment, ce dernier a décidé de mettre sa carrière sportive entre parenthèses.

- Ainsi, ils sont quatre, se mit à sourire le retardataire.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils sont surnommés les mousquetaires. C'est exactement comme dans le roman d'Alexandre Dumas, avec D'Artagnan, Portos, Aramis et… Désolé, le nom du quatrième m'échappe !

- Ne serait-ce pas Athos, répliqua l'inconnu, de plus en plus enjoué.

- C'est cela, approuva la jolie rouquine. Pour en revenir à ces mousquetaires-ci, sachez qu'ils ont gagné les trois dernières coupes Davis. Et, malheureusement pour mes compatriotes, ils sont en passe de gagner celle-ci aussi.

- Les nouveaux mousquetaires, résuma le retardataire. Messieurs, je vous salue bien bas !

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'inconnu descendit, d'un mouvement ample, son chapeau jusqu'à terre. Amusée, la spectatrice l'interrogea :

- Seriez-vous noble, pour saluer de cette façon ?

- Jadis, j'étais comte, admit-il. Mais c'est un passé mille fois renié et révolu.

- Je m'en doutais, triompha la rouquine. Vous êtes si différent des parisiens que je fréquente ! Il y a, dans votre regard, une expression de grand seigneur !

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils. En homme avisé, il venait de comprendre où cette femme du nouveau monde, abreuvée de toutes sortes de clichés sur la culture française, voulait en venir. Heureusement, le destin lui offrit à cet instant une porte de sortie.

Cinq hommes à la mine patibulaires, circulant entre les tribunes du stade, s'approchaient à grand pas de sa position. L'un d'eux, les cheveux ébouriffés et une belle rougeur sur la joue, rappela au retardataire l'échauffourée qui avait précédée sa rencontre avec la charmante jeune femme. Se relevant calmement, il dit à celle-ci :

- Je dois partir. Je crains que ces hommes ne soient à ma poursuite.

- Mais… Pourquoi cela !

- J'ai infligé une légère correction au premier, car cet animal refusait de me laisser pénétrer dans cet endroit. Toutefois, je ne regrette nullement mon geste. Cet individu est un grossier personnage qui n'a aucun sens des convenances et du respect dû à autrui.

- Nous pourrions nous retrouver au dehors, proposa alors la belle américaine. Je suis logée dans un hôtel tout près d'ici. Si nous…

- Navré, l'interrompit l'inconnu. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Je suis beaucoup trop âgé pour vous !

A peine la dernière syllabe prononcée, le retardataire s'engouffrait dans l'escalier menant à la sortie. Il agit si discrètement que ses poursuivants ne remarquèrent même pas sa fuite. Dépitée, la rouquine pesta :

- Maudits Français ! Ils se croient toujours si supérieurs !

Sans heurt, l'inconnu quitta le stade. Se faufilant à travers la foule, il choisit de poursuivre son périple sous des cieux moins orageux. Réajustant son chapeau sur sa tignasse revêche, il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible. Néanmoins, nul passant ne sembla remarquer sa longue chevelure, originalité capillaire contraire à ce que la dictature de la mode imposait à l'homme soigné de l'année mille neuf cent trente.

Mais, après tout, ce fameux stade Roland Garros était situé dans la capitale. Et à Paris, plus qu'ailleurs, l'originalité et la folle exubérance faisaient partie intégrante du paysage. Sur ce point, au moins, l'inconnu n'était pas trop dépaysé.

La gorge sèche, ce dernier oublia soudain ses éventuels poursuivants et se mit en quête d'un quelconque débit de boisson. Distrait par la soif, il ne prit pas garde à un enfant courant en sens inverse, qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Le garnement, un vrai « titi » parisien à la casquette solidement vissé sur le crâne, tomba lourdement sur l'arrière-train. L'inconnu, s'excusant, l'aida à se relever et lui demanda où il se rendait de si bon train.

- Je vais voir les mousquetaires, rétorqua le garçonnet. Il paraît que leur match est bientôt fini. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai leur faire signer ma balle quand ils sortiront.

- Je vois, acquiesça le promeneur. Dis-moi, mon garçon, connais-tu un endroit où je pourrais me désaltérer ?

- Ben, réfléchit brièvement le garçonnet. Juste après, il y a un troquet. Le patron n'est pas très intelligent mais ses prix sont convenables.

- Merci du renseignement, proclama l'homme en lui offrant une pièce. Prends, tu boiras à ma santé.

- Je boirai aussi à la santé des mousquetaires, termina le garnement en reprenant sa course. Ce sont les meilleurs !

L'inconnu, lissant sa moustache, concéda :

- Ils sont décidément très populaires. Oui, extrêmement populaires…

Ayant enfin rejoint le troquet en question, l'inconnu s'assit en terrasse et consulta la liste des boissons. Haussant les épaules, il choisit au hasard et se vit amener une curieuse potion anisée. Il la goutta du bout des lèvres et, conquis, la but d'une traite. Sur sa lancée, il commanda trois verres de plus, qu'il vida de la même manière.

Le serveur qui, par la faute du match, n'avait pas d'autres clients, se permit alors de lui faire la conversation.

- Quel temps de chien, commença-t-il. Même en juillet, faut maintenant se couvrir comme à la pentecôte !

L'inconnu, se dispensant de répondre à cette banalité, commanda un nouveau verre. Le serveur, l'étudiant des pieds à la tête, lui lança subitement :

- Z'êtes pas d'ici, vous. D'où donc que vous venez ?

Le promeneur, finissant son verre, répondit :

- D'un endroit où l'on ne sert pas de boissons aussi succulentes. Ce qui est fort dommage !

Payant ses consommations, le mystérieux jeune homme salua le serveur et s'éloigna.

Quelques instants plus tard, le promeneur déambulait dans les ruelles du vieux Paris. Rassasié de sa balade, il se glissa derrière une palissade, délimitant un vaste chantier. De l'autre côté, un curieux individu, assis près d'une machine recouverte d'une couverture de toile, semblait guetter sa venue.

Le visage gagné par d'épais favoris, un monocle sur l'œil gauche, ce nouveau personnage collait à tous les stéréotypes du gentleman anglais du siècle passé. Observant sa montre à gousset, celui-ci dit au promeneur :

- Vous êtes très ponctuel ! Moi qui craignais que vous ne retrouviez pas votre chemin… Alors, avez-vous rencontré les mousquetaires ?

- Je les ai aperçus. Cependant, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient de simples joueurs de paume.

- Ici, ce sport se nomme désormais le tennis, le contredit le gentleman. Mon ami, seriez-vous déçu ?

- En aucune façon ! J'ai vu l'admiration que la foule porte à ces hommes et la ferveur qu'ils soulèvent. Ils ne se servent peut-être pas d'épée et de mousquet, mais ils sont, bel et bien, les véritables héros de cette époque. A présent, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer pour conter mon aventure à mes compagnons d'armes.

- Je vous le déconseille, intervint le gentleman. Par expérience, je sais que la raison humaine se montre toujours hostile envers un récit aussi extraordinaire. Tout au mieux, vos congénères croiront que vous avez rêvé tout ceci.

- Ou ils penseront que le vieil ivrogne, que je suis, a une fois de plus succombé à trop de libations, compléta le promeneur. Votre conseil est judicieux. Je garderai donc, à mon grand regret, ce périple secret.

- C'est, en effet, plus raisonnable, approuva l'individu au monocle. Venez, mon ami. Nous devons repartir.

Le gentleman arracha la couverture, dévoilant ainsi la surprenante machine qu'elle dissimulait. Cette mécanique, que n'aurait pas reniée Jules Verne ou, plus vraisemblablement H.G. Wells, était un étrange assemblage de cuivre et d'objets communs, divers et variés.

Prenant place derrière une sorte de levier de commande, le gentleman invita l'inconnu à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ceci fait, l'homme aux favoris le questionna sur un dernier point :

- A propos, j'espère que, selon mes instructions, vous n'avez pas créé de scandale. Vous autres, français, êtes si prompts à faire parler la poudre…

Après un petit temps d'hésitation, le promeneur répliqua, d'un ton faussement offensé :

- Pour qui donc me prenez-vous ? Je n'ai cherché querelle à quiconque, et personne, le cas échéant, ne m'a cherché querelle ! D'ailleurs, avec le déguisement et l'argent que vous m'avez prêtés, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à me fondre dans le décor !

- A la bonne heure ! Ne m'en veuillez pas, mon ami. Mais, quand je suis venu vous proposer de rencontrer vos lointains successeurs, je reconnais avoir pensé que, peut-être, vous vous plairiez à molester le premier quidam qui vous causerait de l'embarras. J'admets volontiers m'être trompé sur votre compte. Recevez donc mes plus plates excuses. Vous êtes bien le gentilhomme que l'on dit, messire Athos !

- Tout mousquetaire est forcément gentilhomme, confirma l'intéressé. En route, monsieur l'explorateur du temps !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le gentleman abaissa le levier. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, la machine se mit à tourner rapidement sur elle-même et disparut comme par magie. Il ne resta d'elle qu'un petit tas de cendres fumantes et la couverture qui, portée par le vent, s'envola.

5


End file.
